


Living Temperature

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Everyday Vengess Problems [2]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Awkward coughing, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say Vengess are hot-blooded is not an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Temperature

“Hey, Raven,” Olai said, tapping the temperature gauge to his left, “you noticed that the core’s been running hotter these days?”

 

“Seems that way,” the younger Arrow replied, “I’ll go check it out.” She hopped from her seat and scurried into the lower decks of their cargo ship. While it wasn’t the first time it had heating troubles, they were able to get a good deal on heat sinks and some replacements a while ago, but they had to use them sparingly as money was tight.

 

To Raven’s surprise, she found several sets of foot prints, bare footed by the looks of it, traveling in and out of the core.

 

She was about to investigate further when the seal to the core opened up and out, tumbled a blob of red, orange, and yellow slag.

 

She screamed and leaped backward when a figure emerged from it, taking a deep breath.

 

“Ohh!” the voice belonging to Ava announced happily through the bubbling metal, “That feels so much better!” She pulled herself out of the quickly cooling puddle of lava, clad in a towel that somehow resisted the slag, and brushed herself off.

 

Ava reached up and undid the knot in her hair, letting it spill past her shoulders, absorbing the lava around her and from the ground. She noticed she had company and greeted Raven, “Hello. Sorry, I meant to ask you if I could use your core as a bath. I made sure I wasn't too long.”

 

“Wh-wh-what?! H-how?!” Raven stammered, shocked that anything or anyone could so casually hop into and out of the power core of their ship. 

 

Slightly embarrassed, Ava started to rub her bare foot against the reinforced steel floor. “Well, the internal temperature of a Vengess is normally extremely high. I needed something to relax in. Hot water wasn’t enough. It just kept evaporating.”

 

“Is room temperature really that cold?” Raven balked. 

 

“It’s freezing for me!” Ava exclaimed, starting to shiver.

 

“So, the explains what happened to all the sriracha, hot sauces, and ghost peppers.” Raven furrowed her brow. 

 

A flash of inspiration hit. “I left the Chili alone. It wasn’t so hot,” Ava quipped quickly.

 

With leveled eyes, Raven left as someone coughed awkwardly in another part of the universe, thousands of light years away.


End file.
